russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 program schedule
Our story :Furthermore, Solar and RPN has achieve a competitive advantage and to ensure that only top-notch TV programs are being offered to our valued televiewers. :Indeed, for the whole family as RPN is the leader network powered by Solar Entertainment Corporation. Local news and public affairs programs, multi-award winning and highly educational programs for kids, fun and exciting Japanese anime series for kids and all ages, animated series, the outstanding foreign canned series in the United States via World Class-US Primetime, a new local shows which ranges from dramas, comedies, showbiz talk show, musical variety shows, game shows and reality show. :Compelling telenovelas and some Korean soap operas. As for male audiences, they will be absolutely thrilled to watch the action-packed TV series and adrenalin-rushed sports shows. For thje best of blockbuster movies from Hollywood box-office films and Tagalog films featuring Bong Revilla. :This is a new beginning of must-see TV programs, more quality shows to catch. Enjoy watching the top-quality primetime programs on The Kasama Network. MISSION STATEMENT :Solar and RPN is strongly committed as a high quality TV content provider in pursuit of excellence in TV programming, locally and eventually, internationally. :Ever since they produced local productions altogether by 1990, RPN-9 has become a full fledged depository for all the well known US TV shows available, including animes, telenovelas, Asian dramas, sports and the Hollywood blockbuster movies. Our Work :We are the new and promising TV content provider of quality innovative programs. We are in the business of selling airtime and programming content. Philosophy :RPN-9 aims to heighten awareness for the televiewers by providing great quality TV contents which are highly entertaining and informative for the whole family. About Us :RPN was the original home of the top Hollywood TV series MacGyver, Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. These were just few of the shows which became popular to Filipino TV viewers through RPN channel 9 known as 9TV. PROFILE: :On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. :Since the granting of its first broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country's broadcast industry. :1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. :Accucolor, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. :Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. :RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. :A decade later, in 1981 RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. :Today, RPN known as 9TV continues to provide exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and radio stations nationwide, and its partner Solar Entertainment Corporation. :RPN is also currently one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Herminio B. Coloma, Jr. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: ' :- Pioneered the TV newscasting came out with the first TV newspaper program: ''Newswatch is known as the longest-running English news program in the Philippines. :- Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine TV (John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol). :- Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics. :- Came out with Superstar variety program format. :- Launching the longest-running noontime variety TV show on Philippine television: Eat Bulaga! (hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) :- Use computer graphics in its station breaks, including program plugs and station IDs. :- Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday. :- Made public affairs program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza. :- Introduced the first and award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :- RPN also aired anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) in including Macross, Voltes V, Astroboy, Starblazers and 90's anime Dragon Ball Z, and some imported and syndicated programs from the United States. :The network also became home to, from 1978 up to the early 1980s, the Super Sentai series (making it the first in the Philippines to do so, becoming a pioneer in broadcasting tokusatsu and sentai programs in the country in the process). These made it a reason for the network in 1982 to adopt The Leader as its official slogan, coupled with its Number 9 and the red corporate logos, due to its massive successes as the nation's number one network. :- Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend. :- RPN established itself as the Philippine home network for the best in English programming and telenovelas, coupled with blockbuster movies. '''MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television and radio programs and services are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon Chua :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Benjamin Ramos Schedule Monday - Friday :4 am - Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (LIVE) (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :5 am - Masarap na Almusal (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7 am - Value Vision :8:30 am - Teletubbies :9 am - Magic Wonderland :9:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World :Tue & Thurs: Why? :10 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabuk :Tue & Thurs: Solved :10:30 am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :11 am - Dragon Ball Z :11:30 am - Winx Club :12 nn - Home Shopping Network :1 pm - Sine Nueve :2:30 pm - Crayon Shin Chan :3 pm - K-ON! :3:30 pm - Johnny Test :4 pm - Showbiz Ka! (showbiz talk show) (Pat-P Daza Planas) :4:30 pm - Sunny Happiness (Taiwanovela) (Asyanobela) :5 pm - My Love, Madame Butterfly (Koreanovela) (Asyanobela) :5:30 pm - Marimar (Kasamang Telenovela) :6 pm - Batang X: Ang Pagbabalik (superserye) (Kobi Vidanes, Casey Bacayo, Miguel de Guzman, Clarence Delgado, JB Agustin, Jarius Aquino, Bea Besa and Jillian Aguila) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) (flagship news program) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong 1422) :7:30 pm - I'm a Princesa (fantaserye) (Ingrid dela Paz and Arron Villaflor) :8 pm - :Mon: The Walking Dead (TV series) (World-Class US Primetime) :Tue: Smallville (superhero series) (World-Class US Primetime) :Wed & Thurs: American Idol (reality show) (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: MBA (until 9:30 pm) :8:45 pm - :Mon: 24: Live Another Day (action-packed TV series) (World-Class US Primetime) :Tue: Survivor (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs: Community (sitcom) (World-Class US Primetime) (9 pm) :9:30 pm - Fall in Love for You (kilig-teleserye) (Empress Schuck and John Wayne Sace) :10 pm - Corazón Salvaje (Kasamang Telenovela) :10:30 pm - Love Around (Taiwanovela) (Asyanobela) :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) (longest-running English late-night newscast) (simulcast nationwide) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Saklolo Abogado (public service) :Tue: Tell the People (documentary show) :Wed: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (public service) :Thurs: Biyaheng Langit (travel show) :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (public service) :12 mn to 2 am - MTV Saturday :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Sesame Street (Kids Weekend) :7:30 am - Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (Kids Weekend) :8 am - Beware the Batman (Kids Weekend) :8:30 am - Pokémon: XY (Kids Weekend) :9 am - Pop Pixie (Kids Weekend) :9:30 am - Trollz (Kids Weekend) :10 am - Ben 10: Alien Force (Kids Weekend) :10:30 am - The Simpsons (Kids Weekend) :11 am - Daza's Kitchen :11:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Carlo Aquino, Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin, Barbie Sabino and Angelo Garcia) :12:30 pm - KBL (live via satellite) :2:30 pm - MBA (LIVE) :4:30 pm - Junior TV (youth-oriented reality show) (Miguel Sarne) :5 pm - Barkada Diaries (teen drama) (Ingrid dela Paz, Aaron Villaflor, Nikki Bagaporo, Diego Loyzaga, Christine Serrano and Errol Abalayan) :5:45 pm - Dear Hazel (teen sitcom) (Hazel Faith dela Cruz with Kristofer Martin and Joshua Dionisio) :6:30 pm - John en Nova (family sitcom) (Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa) :7:15 pm - Temptation Island: Dare to Win (Philippine version) (reality show) (Richard Gutierrez) :8:15 pm - Pinapangako Mo (drama anthology) (Coney Reyes) :9 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (LIVE) (reality talent show) (German Moreno) :10 pm - Dobol Trobol (youth-oriented sketch gag show) (Karen Reyes, Kim Gantioqui, Mariz Rañeses, Tom Doromal, Jazz Ocampo and Marc Carlos de Leon) :10:45 pm - Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (Pinoy action movies) (Bong Revilla) :12:30 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :1 am to 2 am - MTV Sunday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Sesame Street (Kids Weekend) :7:30 am - Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Kids Weekend) :8 am - Young Justice (Kids Weekend) :8:30 am - Pokémon: XY (Kids Weekend) :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - KBL :12 nn - Pacquiao Flashback :1 pm - Kwarta o Kahon Meganon (Mr. Fu) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Kanta Tayo (singing videoke game show) (Bayani Agbayani) :6:30 pm - The Price is Right (Philippine version) (game show) (Tom Rodriguez) :7:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (LIVE) (German Moreno) (reality talent show) :8:30 pm - Superstar (Angeline Quinto) (musical variety show) :10 pm - Sunday's Big Event (Hollywood blockbuster movies, specials and concerts) :12 mn - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :12:30 am to 2 am - MTV :Meet the Date (dating game show) (Jellyn Echon) :Fans' Day (weekly live youth-oriented variety show) :Kaluskos Musmos (kiddie gag show) With RPN News Break (hourly news capsule from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. RPN regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. 'List of RPN talents' *Roderick Paulate *Nova Villa *Rafael Rosell *Angeline Quinto *Tom Rodriguez *Epi Quizon *Betong *Bayani Agbayani *Cherie Gil *Miggui Moreno *James Blanco *Coney Reyes *German Moreno *Aileen Papin *Anthony Castelo *Ingrid dela Paz *Arron Villaflor *Christine Serrano *Errol Abalayan *John Nite *Agot Isidro *Dante Rivero *Hannah Nolasco *Miguel Sarne *Helen Gamboa *Richard Gutierrez *Bong Revilla *Andrea Brillantes *Erin Ocampo *Bing Loyzaga *Marissa Sanchez *Empress Schuck *John Wayne Sace *Mr. Fu *Coleen Mangabat *Mhelrose Uy *Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman *Jasmine Santos *Alex Soller *Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo *Christopher Mendoza *Ian Mendoza *Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca *Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin *Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez *Sylvia Sanchez *Tart Carlos *Lito Pimentel *Kobi Vidanes *Bong Revilla *Aaron Junatas *Angel Sy *Clarence Delgado *Brod Pete *Dennis Padilla *Eric Quizon *Pat-P Daza Planas *Nestor Torre 'PROGRAMMING' :Batang X: Ang Pagbabalik :Monday to Friday 6:00pm to 6:30pm :Combining mix of fantasy, drama, sci-fi and action. :The television spin-off of the movie, Batang X, about kids with super human abilities. The ultimate kid action hero comes back! Back with a bigger production, back with the same talented minds and back with more renegade story. Batang X: Ang Pagbabalik is another Peque Gallaga masterpiece that follows the maverick show, Batang X. Directed by Lore Reyes. With a fresh batch of talented child stars as super heroes and more modern extra-human powers, kids will now have a new trendy team to look up to. :Starring Kobi Vidanes as Kid/lat/kid, Casey Bacayo as 3:NA/Trinity, Miguel de Guzman as G-Boy/Boy/Boy Gulang, Clarence Delgado as Little Miss Mimi, Jarius Aquino as Obet, Bea Besa, JB Agustin as A-gel/ Angelo/arcangel and Jillian Aguila as Control. Directed by Lore Reyes. :I'm a Princesa :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:00pm :The newest fantasy drama as fantaserye topbilled by Ingrid dela Paz as Princesa with Arron Villaflor, together with Brod Pete, Charles Christianson, Michelle Arciaga, Franz Ocampo, OJ Decena, Vahessa Grindrud, Reynan Pitero, Joonee Gamboa, Loisa Andalio, Joshua Garcia, Cherie Gil, Minnie Aguilar, Cecil Paz, Rolly Inocencio, Eslove Briones, Kyra Custodio, Angelo Pasco, Kazel Kinouchi, Jon Avila and Annyka Asistio. The fantasy series is directed by RJ Nuevas. :Fall in Love for You :Monday to Friday 9:30pm - 10:00pm :The newest romcom soap opera on Philippine television featuring the primetime princess Empress Schuck and the primetime prince John Wayne Sace, together with James Blanco, Agot Isidro, Dante Rivero, Erin Ocampo, DM Sevilla, Mickey Ferriols, Bing Loyzaga, Helen Gamboa, Janelle Quintana, Theo Bernados, Ramon Christopher, Carla Humphries, Dennis Padilla, Daria Ramirez, Cai Cortez, Kristel Goodwin and JR de Guzman. Directed by Joel Lamangan. :Directed by: Joel Lamangan. :Dear Hazel :Hazel Faith dela Cruz will star the teen sitcom, along with the young actors Kristofer Martin and Joshua Dionisio, Together with Epi Quizon, Princess Snell, Emilio Garcia, Al Tanay, Alfred Labatos, Arie Reyes, Ivan Dorschener, RR Enriquez, Thou Reyes, John Manalo and Alyssa Valdez. :The newest teen sitcom which is directed by Danny Caparas. :Arangkada Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :RPN's primetime news programs in Filipino, compete against the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA, had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :Arangkada Balita is an hour-long evening Filipino news program that delivers the latest breaking news in the country. Know the facts behind the day's top stories in a flash. :Get your news fast and accurate. It is anchored by veteran anchor man Bing Formento and s multaward female broadcast journalist Angelique Lazo reported here occurred widely throughout the day. :NewsWatch :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :In 1970, RPN started the first TV newspaper-format program as the nightly newscast in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. From the same news organization you have trusted for years comes in another breaking news revitalized, attuned to the times. :Pioneered the TV newscasting as Newswatch aired via domestic satellite, it remains the country's longest-running English newscast on Philippine television will keep you posted on issues of national concern here and around the globe updated on current events. :Anchored by long-time RPN news anchors: veteran news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and Cristina Peczon served recap of the news and reporting. The news program also reporting each time in such networks. :Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :The public service program where helpless citizens can address their grievances against members of the government and private groups or individuals. Dramatizations or re-enactment are shown to clearly present to the viewing public the abusive treatment done to the complainants. The program features a step-by-step method of how a complaint has been acted upon through the mediation of its highly-efficient staff. The various segments in the program deal with follow-ups on previously aired complaints whose solutions were not immediately shown, the modus operandi of bad elements so that the public can take the necessary precautions. Exemplary deed or heroism shown by policemen are also featured to regain the citizen's respect for our law enforcers especially during these times when considered as corrupt, opportunistic individuals. Ramon Tulfo, veteran police reporter and columnist, hosts the show. :Sine Nueve :Monday to Friday 12:00nn - 1:30pm :Enjoy your English movies are become dubbing in Tagalog everyday in Sine Nueve. Be entertained for two straight hours of movie watching that will surely keep you glued to the tube. English afternoon classics come your way from Monday to Friday starting at 12:30 pm on RPN 9. :Bong Revilla Cinema sa 9TV :Saturday 10:45pm - 12:30am :Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies is now on The Kasama Network is your primetime treat every Saturday. Featuring the Tagalog movies from the legendary box-office action star Bong Revilla. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:00pm - 12:00mn :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own living room. Blockbuster hits for your favorite foreign blockbuster films, award-winning films and musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you offers the best movies from top foreign movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 11:30am - 12:30pm :The longest-running children's musical variety show currently being aired in the country. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Accredited by the Department of Culture, Education, and Sports (DECS), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and Star Awards for Television. Join the Penpen de Sarapen gang Carlo Aquino with Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin, Barbie Sabino, Lance Lucido and Angelo Garcia. :Kwarta o Kahon Meganon :Sunday 1:00pm - 3:00pm :Today’s boob-tube game shows and variety programs enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV – Kwarta o Kahon Meganon hosted by the comedian and disc jockey Mr. Fu. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North Edsa at 12 noon over RPN 9. See also *New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) *New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) *RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 *The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp *Value Vision goes every weekday mornings *Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? *Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup *RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs *Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary *In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela *RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers *Alternative fare for 9TV *Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday *The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV *9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" *Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September